The Final Games: The 76th Hunger Games
by La Lizard
Summary: The Hunger Games held after the rebellion using only Capitol children. *SYOT CLOSED* PLEASE READ ANYWAY!
1. Tribute List

**District 1: Luxury**

M-Pantalaimon DeLoria

F-Antoinette Alexandra Aquamarine

**District 2: Masonry**

M- Vic Whale

F- Vera Snow

**District 3: Electronics**

M- Cal Nexram

F- Rosa Martinez

**District 4: Fishing**

M- Aranel Nolatari

F-Clarisse Crane

**District 5: Power**

M- Cavan Crane

F- Callie Coulby

**District 6: Transportation**

M- Julian Raj

F- Madison Medina

**District 7: Lumber**

M- Aerin Swahg

F- Melanie Christinson

**District 8: Textiles**

M- Keane Roberts

F- Emma Louise Neves

**District 9: Grain**

M- Lane Silver

F- Ariana Rosenburg

**District 10: Livestock**

M- Mark Mattew Mine

F- Victoria Amber Mine

**District 11: Agriculture**

M- Dearrien Briane

F- Samantha Evens

**District 12: Coal Mining**

M- Aandy Zimmerman

F- LilyGilmore


	2. Sponsoring

You can give your sponsor points to whatever tribute you want.

So here are ways you can earn sponsor points:

10points for every tribute you submit.

5points for every other person in their alliance.

2points for everyday they stay alive.

7points for every kill.

3points for every separate arena idea you submit.

7points for every arena idea I use that you submitted.

Training Scores:

12= 50points

11= 45points

10= 40points

9= 35points

8= 30points

7= 25points

6= 20points

5= 15points

4= 10points

3= 5points

0-2= 0points

Here is what you can get:

Equipment

Empty Canteen= 15points

Weapon= 20points

Empty Backpack= 20points

Sleeping bag= 30points

Tent= 50points

Set of Armor= 75points

Water

1cup= 10points

Full Canteen= 15points

Food

Loaf of Bread= 10points

1cup= 10points

2cups= 15points

Plate= 20points

Platter= 30points

Medicine

Fever Pills= 5points

Bandages= 10points

Emergency Kit= 20points

Special Life-Saving Medicine= 100points

Clothes

Socks= 5points

Undershirt= 5points

Underwear= 10points

Shirt= 10points

Pants- 10points

Jacket= 15points

Other

Poison-  
Jar= 20points  
Pill= 25points

When your tribute dies, you can give your points to someone else, but just let me know, so I can give them the points. PM me whenever you want to spend your sponsor points, but I will be keeping track so don't try to trick me.


	3. Chapter 1: Reaping

BEEP BEEP BEEP

It is 11:00AM, which is earlier than I usually rise, but today is the day of the reaping. The _last_ reaping. The Games will come to an end, but this year, as punishment, the Capitol children will play instead of the Districts' children. The 7 remaining victors decided this after the war finally ended.

I force myself to sit up, wiping the hard, disgusting crust from my eyes. The reaping isn't until 1:00PM, but living in the Capitol means I need to be beautified at all times, especially one as significant as my first, and last, reaping. I hesitate to actually be productive because I desperately want sleep. I didn't receive any due to the fact that I can't focus. I am too worried that I, or someone I love, will be sent to the Games.

I finally rise, but I still lack the jump in my step I used to have. I walk into the bathroom and stand in front of the full-body mirror. I take a long look at myself and say the same thing I say every morning, "My name is Tuatara Lizard. I am 16 years old. I am the daughter of Basilisk Lizard and Marigold Flower, now Marigold Lizard. I am a citizen of the Capitol. My mother is dead. My father is dead. I have one older sister who lives with me, Iguana, she is 20 years old. Vera Snow is my best friend. She is the granddaughter of the previous president, President Snow." My therapist has me say this every morning. I've said this _every_ morning ever since I lashed out after my mom died when I was only 12. She says it helps me get a grasp on reality. She claims there is no shame in saying it. I, however, disagree. According to her, even _Katniss Everdeen _says it. _The _Katniss Everdeen, The Mockingjay, doesn't have a grip on reality just like I don't. It still perplexes me.

I have a weird first name because both my parents came from families that name their children based on their last name. Tuatara is a type of lizard; they named me after a Tuatara Lizard because I have the dark grey eyes of one. The same goes for Iguana but hers is because she has dandelion yellow eyes just like our mother, that's why she's Iguana and my mother is Marigold.

My father died a few years ago. He ran for President against Snow, and died at an election banquet. The doctors say it was from "kidney failure" but I have never believed that. This makes my friendship with Vera so much more complicated because sometimes she's just like her grandfather, so deadly-looking it horrifies me and gives me nightmares.

My parents were very rich; rich enough to leave Iguana and I enough money so that we'll never have to worry. Even when we get married and have our own families, we'll be able to continue to live in comfort.

I step into the fancy shower and press the warm current, double-shampoo and double-condition, and lemon suds buttons. First, the shower head sprays warm water splashing my face, on my hair, and down my back. It feels like I'm under a waterfall. The only bad part of the warm current feature is the pulsing jets that pound my feet with the warm water. I try to stand on the bathtub part of the shower without falling and fall. I hit the floor hard, lying on my chest and stomach the jets pounds me from all angles, some are more uncomfortable than others. The jets stop abruptly, and the beeping and control panel begins to beep. This signals the end of one feature and the start of the next. I quickly rise before the shampoo ends up on my back. I wash, rinse, and repeat just as my stylist recommends. The lights flash and the control panel beeps once again. The lemon scented soap pours out from the wall on my right, creating another lemony waterfall. I step under the yellow waterfall. The foam removes all dirt and leaves me a soft, baby pink. The foam ends and I step under the water to rinse any last bits.

I turn off the water and emerge from the shower. I walk over to the sink. I look in the mirror at my flawless pink skin. I press the black square button and hold it down. It sends a vibrant current through and all around my body, drying my body and hair instantly. My artificial greenish brown hair falls down to my mid-section in a perfect, glossy curtain. I chose this color because it makes me look even more like a Tuatara Lizard than with my natural dark chocolate brown hair. I pull on my thin, satin teal robe. I exit the bathroom, turn left down the hall, and turn right into the closet/ dressing room that Iguana and I share.

I rifle amongst my best dresses and pull out a strapless blue dress that falls to my mid-thighs and is made of silk. I pull it and stare at myself in the mirror. I love this dress because it expresses my figure quite well. The heart neckline and the tight fitting accommodate me well. These are the sort of styles that my stylist recommends. I put on matching blue flats.

"I'm ready!" I call down to Iguana.

"Let's go then!" she screams back.

Before exiting, I take one last look in the mirror.

_Well, if I get reaped and put on television, I want to look good don't I? _I say to myself.

I walk out of the dressing room and turn on my heel down the hall and down the stairs where I find Iguana in a flowy tank top and a mini skirt. Classic Iguana.

"What are you wearing?" I question.

"What are you mom now?" She gives me a small smirk. She knows just how to bug me, I loved Mom. She, on the other hand, had an extreme dislike for her ever since she started hanging out with _those _kids.

I roll my eyes and scoff, "Whatever."

We exit the house and walk down to the Town Square. There is a large desk in the front that I walk towards while Iguana walks off to the sides and wishes me luck. I finally reach the front of the line.

"What is your name?" a familiar looking woman asks me. I look at her puzzling while she remains calm.

"Tuatara Lizard." I still can't place my finger on her name. She's shaking slightly. Is she from the Capitol? No, her accent is too bizarre.

"District 2, in the 16s section. Good luck." Her sincerity is what throws me. And then I realize it's Annie Cresta! The victor who went mad after a volcanic eruption killed her district partner.

I walk over to the area marked D2. I walk along the side, _18, 17, 16! _I think. I open the gate cut off by red velvet rope. I spot Vera and take my place next to her. We wait, hold hands, and hope that we will not be reaped. As the Square fills, I become even more and more nervous. I can hardly stand the anxiety. Now I know how the children of the Districts must have felt every Reaping Day for 7 years, if they were that lucky. Effie Trinket, the former District 12 escort, trots onto the stage in a magenta suit with her auburn orange curls bobbing up and down.

"Happy Hunger Games!" she squeals.

President Paylor takes the program from there. She tells us of Panem's history that is read every year; however, she adds the history of the 74th Hunger Games and the 75th Hunger Games and why we are here today. She then reads the list of remaining victors. They are sitting behind the podium across the stage.

"In 75 years of Games. We have had 75 victors. Only 7 remain with us today: Enobaria Threshhold of District 2, Beetee Pultey of District 3, Annie Cresta of District 4, Johanna Mason of District 7, Haymitch Abernathy, Katniss Everdeen, and Peeta Mellark of District 12."

She throws the program back over to Effie Trinket.

"May the odds _ever _be in your favor! Ladies first!" She crosses over to the District 1 glass ball. "Antoinette Alexandra Aquamarine!"

I hear a gasp come from the District1, 17s section. "No! I'm not going!" she demands. I see the officials pick her up with ease. She begins to trash wildly in their arms. She is plopped onstage.

"I DEMAND a recount!" I've only met her once before, and I can already tell she's a spoiled, arrogant drama queen. I see Annie Cresta get out of her seat and walk over to her. She's whispering something to her, obviously explaining what's going on. When Annie's mouth stops moving, I see the alarm on Antoinette's face. She looks like she's had a heart attack, and I'm thinking she actually did when I see her begin to sob hysterically. It's actually quite comical really. She's Seneca Crane's daughter? Well, it makes sense; she's probably had everything handed she's ever wanted her entire life.

"And Pantalaimon DeLoria!"

Oh Pan, I barely know him, but I used to be good friends with his sister Lilian. We don't talk anymore because all she does now is party. Not to mention how self-centered and vain she is. That's not really the problem though because virtually everyone in the Capitol is spoiled and arrogant. Sometimes I just want to relax and hangout, but she wants to go out to be with more people. I'm not a very big people-person.

"Let's hear it for our District 1 tributes!" the people are forced to applaud uncomfortably. "Now for District 2!"

I squeeze Vera's hand even tighter. She gives me a _look_. The look I've seen her grandfather use to control his officials. I loosen my grip.

"Vera Snow!" Effie says excitedly.

Vera doesn't look the least bit scared. She told me she knew she would be going into the Games because of her family. She says her grandfather used to rig the Games, so the children of Victors would be reaped. She knew it was well known too, and that she would be punished for her grandfather's actions. Vera takes her place onstage, smirking at the audience. She said she'd play the "almighty granddaughter of President Snow" act. She can pull it off too.

Effie crosses over to the boys' bowl.

"Vic Whale!" she bubbles.

Vic Whale is a _huge _broad-shouldered bully. He lives in my mansion sector. He'll be competition for Vera, but I know she can make it through if she's determined.

"Let's hear it for our District 2 tributes! And now it's time for District 3!"

Effie wants to do this more efficiently, so she takes one from each bowl and crosses to the podium, "Rosa Martinez… and Cal Nexram!"

The two just lower their heads and take the stage. What a weird duo. The six tributes are standing in a straight line at the very front of the stage. Antoinette's face is still puffy and she looks like she's about to fall offstage.

She continues her 'efficient' way of doing this, "Clarisse Crane and Aranel Nolatari!"

The entire crowd is whispering at the name Crane. Clarisse just smiles faintly as if this were funny. She and Antoinette _cannot _be sisters. Antoinette is so artificial and spoiled. It's like she's on her own little planet. Clarisse looks so natural, and she seems so down-to-Earth. She looks like she could be from the Districts.

"Cavan Crane and Callie Coulby!" Effie squeals.

How many children does Seneca Crane have? There can't be any more. The process goes by fairly quickly while I drone in and out, but I still keep tabs on whose going. Madison Medina and Julian Raj from 6. Melanie Christinson and Aerin Swahg from 7. Emma Louise Neves and Keane Roberts from 8. Ariana Rosenburg and Lane Silver from 9. I'd be surprised if those two even last _an hour _in the arena.

I'm actually paying attention now, and Effie Trinket is working at lightning speed. She's picked all the slips and has them organized on the podium.

"Victoria Amber Mine and Mark Mattew Mine of District 10!"

I've seen them before she's my age and her brother is 13. They're always together. They only leave each other's sides when it's absolutely necessary. This won't be very good for them.

"Samantha Evens and Dearrien Briane of District 11!"

The same dreary applause as the other districts were awarded with.

"And last, but not least, Lily Gilmore and Aandy Zimmerman of District 12!" a small round of applause just like the others. "Let's hear it for all of the 76th Hunger Games tributes!"

There is absolutely, no applause. Suddenly, as if on cue, all the people in the Square fol their pinky and thumb over and into the middle of their hands. They touch their three middle fingers to their lips and put out their hands to the tributes. I never thought the Capitol people would do anything related to the poor, disgusting District 12, but I guess war really does change people.


	4. Chapter 2: Goodbye

The officials whisk the tributes away into the Justice Building, to say their final goodbyes. Vera's father was killed during the war. The rebels suspected him to be trouble since she _is _the daughter of Theodore Snow. So, Vera only has her mother and no siblings. Vera never had real friends other than me. She had admirers and followers, but never friends.

Her mother and I wait in line to enter the Justice Building. She is let in to say goodbye to her while I stand alone and wait. After 30minutes that feel like eternity, she comes out and an official shoves me in. I turn around to fight him, but when I look into his eyes. They're an unmistakable grey. _Seam grey. _I can't see the hair color because he's wearing an army helmet, but I already know who it is. _It's Gale Hawthorne._

I stop when I see Vera. She's not crying, sweating, or shaking. She's frozen. Not in shock, nor in fear. She's blank. She's open. She's empty. She's _hollow. _I guess after everything she's been through during the past year actually sunk in, and she's taking it hard.

"Vera?"

"Tuatara, what is it?"

"I'm really going to miss you, but I think you can make it back."

"I'll do my best."

"You better."

"Who would have guessed that I, Vera Snow the granddaughter of former President Theodore Snow, would have been reaped into the Hunger Games after the rebellion?" she says sarcastically with a smirk.

"How are you not crying? Or scared at least?"

"You already know the answer so why do you ask the question?"

"Tell me again."

"We both knew I'd go into the Games. And we both know that they are going to try their hardest to kill me in the arena," she says indifferently. There is nothing I can say or do to make it better. I can't deny it because it's all true.

"Well, at least I might get to see nature," she smiles and shows me what I've seen a million times, her arms. They're tattooed with green vines and gold flowers that reach her shoulders. She looks like her own little meadow/ jungle.

I try to force a smile, "That's true."

"Yeah-"

"I want you to take this,"

"No, Tuatara, this is over the line."

"Take it, Vera!"

"I could never take this bracelet from you."

"I _want _you to wear it in the arena."

"But it was your mother's. What if I lose it when I'm fighting or running in the arena?"

"It's a good luck charm. It could help you win."

"I don't need a bracelet to win! Don't you faith in me?"

"Of course I do! But just look at Vic! He's big and strong! You need all the help you can get."

"He's no competition! I'm a Snow, for crying out loud! A Snow never loses!"

"Then why did your grandfather?"

Vera slaps me across the face so hard I fall over and break my hand from the impact of the fall and the floor. I'm really starting to hate the floor. Suddenly, the officials rush in, we must be on surveillance, and pick me up to usher me away.

A few are struggling to contain Vera when the last thing my best friend says to me is, "I hope you die by poison just like your father!"

"I hate you!" I shriek. "I can't wait to see you-" And that's when they drag me out of the room while we both thrash wildly.


	5. Chapter 3

The officials dragged me out to the front of the crowd in the Square. They forced me to watch as the tributes were taken away into the Training Center, never to be seen again by the ones they love. I see Vera; she's calmer but still furious. I stare at her even though she's purposely avoiding my gaze. And now she's gone. Never to be seen again.

There's a pang of guilt inside me, but I know I was right. She can't win this by herself, but knowing her, that's exactly what she plans on doing. Tomorrow will be the Opening Ceremonies. I'm sure it'll be extravagant since it is the last one. Although I doubt any of the former stylists are left after the quarter quell incident. Seeing as what happened to Cinna, the amazing stylist for Katniss Everdeen, you never know what the Capitol has done.

The officials carry me into a hospital. I sit on the examining board while the officials file out. My doctor comes through the doors. He looks foreign. Possibly from district 10 or 11.

"Hello," he looks down at his clipboard, "Tuatara. What do we have here?"

He examines my hand, touching it ever so slightly.

"It's broken for sure. What happened?" he looks at me quizzically.

"I, uh, fell," my eyes fall to the floor.

He gives me a 'yea right' look and just sighs. He puts my hand in a cast. The cast is designed so I can't move my wrist, but I still have control of my fingers.

"Now go home. You only have a half hour until you are required to watch the recap of the Reaping, and I doubt you live anywhere near the hospital."

I exit the hospital and cross through the Square. It only takes me about 25minutes to get home, not too bad really. I enter the living room where Iguana is waiting.

"Where have you been?" she snaps. She takes another sip of her martini.

I roll my eyes and lift up my arm, "The hospital."

"Vera do that to you?"

"Yea, but I deserved it."

"She's a spoiled bitch."

Iguana couldn't be any more wrong. Vera is down-to-Earth and completely sweet, unless you cross her. I crossed her, and I suffered the consequences. I'm absolutely not happy with her, but I should have seen it coming.

The new seal comes onto the television screen. It has a birds head over red and white stripes. The bird is a bald eagle, I think. The new anthem begins to play.

_Oh, say can you see by the dawn's early light_

_What so proudly we hailed at the twilight's last gleaming?_

_Whose broad stripes and bright stars thru the perilous fight,_

_O'er the ramparts we watched were so gallantly streaming?_

_And the rocket's red glare, the bombs bursting in air,_

_Gave proof through the night that our flag was still there._

_Oh, say does that star-spangled banner yet wave_

_O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave?_

Effie Trinket trots onto the stage and squeals, "Happy Hunger Games!"

President Paylor tells us of Panem's same history that is read every year. She adds the history of the 74th Hunger Games and the 75th Hunger Games and why we are here today. She then reads the list of remaining victors sitting at the back of the stage again, "In 75 years of Games, we have had 75 victors. Only 7 remain with us today. Enobaria Threshhold of District 2, Beetee Pultey of District 3, Annie Cresta of District 4, Johanna Mason of District 7, Haymitch Abernathy, Katniss Everdeen, and Peeta Mellark of District 12."

She hands the program back to Effie.

"May the odds ever be in your favor! Ladies first!" She crosses over to the District 1 glass ball. "Antoinette Alexandra Aquamarine!"

Aintoinette is screaming and hyperventilating, "No! I'm not going!" she demands. The officials pick her up easily. She squirms in their arms like a worm. She is plopped onstage.

"I DEMAND a recount!"

Annie Cresta gets out of her seat and walk over to her. She's whispering something to her, clearly the truth. When Annie's mouth stops moving, Antoinette's face stands completely still in shock. She looks like she's had a heart attack, then she begins to sob hysterically. Some people in the audience are actually _laughing._

"And Pantalaimon DeLoria! Let's hear it for our District 1 tributes! Now for District 2!"

All the girls in District 2 relax because they all know that they are safe.

"Vera Snow!" Effie says excitedly.

Vera doesn't look the least bit scared. She looks _impressed_ actually. Effie crosses over to the boys' bowl.

"Vic Whale!" she bubbles.

Vic looks even bigger on the screen.

"Let's hear it for our District 2 tributes! And now it's time for District 3!"

Effie wants to do this more efficiently, so she takes one from each bowl and crosses to the podium, "Rosa Martinez… and Cal Nexram!"

The two just lower their heads and take the stage. What a weird duo. The six tributes are standing in a straight line at the very front of the stage. Antoinette's face is still puffy and she looks like she's about to fall offstage.

She continues her 'efficient' way of doing this, "Clarisse Crane and Aranel Nolatari!"

The entire crowd murmurs at the name Crane. Clarisse just smiles faintly as if this were funny. She and Antoinette cannot be sisters. Antoinette is so artificial and spoiled. It's like she's on her own little planet. Clarisse looks so natural, and she seems so down-to-Earth. She looks like she could be from the Districts.

"Cavan Crane and Callie Coulby!" Effie squeals.

How many children does Seneca Crane have? There can't be any more.

Effie is working in doubles now. She grabs the names from 6 and 7 and basically skips over to the podium, "Madison Medina and Julian Raj from 6! And Melanie Christinson and Aerin Swahg from 7."

She's now _running_ over to the glass balls marked 8 and 9. I'm amazed how she can even run in those heels their at least four inches high, "Emma Louise Neves and Keane Roberts from 8! And Ariana Rosenburg and Lane Silver from 9!"

Effie is working at lightning speed. She's picked all the slips and has them organized on the podium.

"Victoria Amber Mine and Mark Mattew Mine of District 10!"

The two peas-in-a-pod take the stage, never leaving each other's sides.

"Samantha Evens and Dearrien Briane of District 11! And last, but not least, Lily Gilmore and Aandy Zimmerman of District 12!" a small round of applause just like the others. "Let's hear it for all of the 76th Hunger Games tributes!"

There is absolutely no applause. Once again, all the people in the Square simultaneously fold their pinky and thumb over and into the middle of their hands. They touch their three middle fingers to their lips and put out their hands to the tributes.

The expressions on the tributes' faces are perplexing, especially Vera's. But what surprises me most is Katniss Everdeen's response. You would think she would be mad that these _Capitol people_ disgraced her home sign, but she stands up and does it too. And that's when I realize that Katniss was more than just a piece in these Games. She was the Girl on Fire, the spark that ignited it all. She truly is _The Mockingjay._


	6. Chapter 4

The television screen goes dark, and the room falls silent.

"Why are Antoinette, Clarisse, and Cavan all in different districts?" the question has been eating away at me ever since the reaping. "Do they not live together?" The Capitol is a perfect circle cut into twelve equal sectors. Like the districts, sectors one two and four are of the highest class.

Iguana turns to me and gives me a look as if I'm an idiot, "Seneca Crane was a rich and handsome man. Do you seriously think he stayed with _one_ woman?" she eats the olive and throws the glass onto the suede sofa. "Well, that's that," she leaves the room without another word.

I stare at the blank screen, waiting for something more, but I know there's nothing coming. I know she's right, that's that. Those were the tributes picked, and nothing can change that now. I force myself to rise from the sofa.

I stare at the martinis on the end table against the wall. I take one and drink it in one gulp. All of a sudden, it hurts. After all that I've suffered, it finally hits me how much it really hurts. I've ignored my feelings thus far, but I can't take it anymore. I begin to sob hysterically. My parents are dead, Vera is good as dead, and my sister is gone. All that is left of her is a hollow shell of her former self holding a martini. I've lost everything I've ever loved. I want to scream and break everything in sight, but I know that will just get me sent to the mental hospital again.

I take another martini from the table. The attendant gives me a look as I've gone mad.

"What are you looking at?" I snarl.

He nods his head in dissent, "Nothing! Nothing! I-I was just-"

"Just go! Leave!" I throw the martini glass at his head, and he heads for the hills. "Everyone does eventually! Everyone I love is gone…"

I'm getting dizzy from the alcohol. I don't like the world swooping around me, but the pain is lessening.

"Can someone get me a platter?" I'm more angry than hysterical at this point. "Now, you idiots!" An extremely thin and frail young woman is pushed out from the servant's pantry. It seems she's the sacrifice. She's just standing there, waiting for me to react.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get me a platter already!"

"Yes, ma'am," she says shakily.

She runs into the pantry, I can hear a slight murmur from out here; an obese older man is shoved out with a silver platter in his hands. He gets down on his knees and bows his head before me, holding up the platter. What the heck is he doing? I take the platter from him, but he's still sitting there.

"You're dismissed!" I snap.

He runs into the pantry where the other servants are hiding. I fill the platter with martinis, packing it as tight as possible. Once I return to my room, I set the platter on my nightstand. I don't want to drop it, especially since I can't manage to walk in a straight line. I close and lock my bedroom door. I don't want to be interrupted while I wallow in the loss of my best friend.

I start drinking martini after martini until I see three of my television. I run into the bathroom and vomit mostly in and around the toilet. I feel sick, but I need to drown out the pain. I go back to my room. My hair is knotted and tangled, and my skin looks slightly green. I pick up a martini glass and remove the olive. I study it closely. It's green on the outside with red insides. _Just like me, _I think.

I throw the glass at the wall; it shatters into a million pieces. I take another one and gulp it down just like the rest. My head starts pound and my vision to blur. Then the darkness increases on all sides of my vision making what I see smaller and smaller by the second. My vision is completely dark when I collapse on the floor.


	7. Chapter 5: Opening Ceremonies

**A/N: Okay, so it's not my best chapter. It's sort of rushed. And I can't focus because my brother keeps bothering me! Mark, if you're reading this, LEAVE ME ALONE! I'll be updating a lot more often from now on, but I'm also working on another SYOT so be patient. Find it on my personal page to submit. I have a lot of male spots still open and a few female ones too. R & R! It'll make my day!**

* * *

The voice of my loving sister is what wakes me from my dreamless sleep, "If you wanna see that bitch you call a friend, you better get up."

My head is aching, and my heart is pounding. My voice is groggy, "What time is it?"

"11:45, so you better get up and vomit before the show starts. I'm sure you don't want to miss the ridiculous costumes this year," she's chuckling. We usually joke about it every year, but I'm not in the mood. "Oh lighten up. They always clean up the prey before the slaughter." Her grin is getting a little too wide for my taste.

"Get out!" I spit.

"You never cared when it was the district kids, so it shouldn't matter that it's Capitol kids. Right?" she asks. My sister always was a rebel at heart. "Isn't that what we were told about them? That they deserve it for what their ancestors did? Well, our ancestors started the Games, so they expect us to end it." She takes a deep breath, just thinking and finally sighs. "Like it or not, they're right."

I wish I had had a good remark, but I don't. Everything she said is true, but I'll never give her that satisfaction, "You only think that because you don't have your best friend in the Games."

"Maybe," she stands there staring me down, "or maybe I've always thought that." She looks at me quizzically.

The clock on my nightstand reads that it's 11:55. The parade starts in 5minutes, and I don't want to miss a minute of it. I stomp down the hallway and flop myself onto the sofa in the living room. I can tell the staff are avoiding my gaze, so I pretend they're not even there. The grandfather clock in our living room strikes twelve with twelve bongs.

_Bong bong bong bong bong bong bong bong bong bong bong!_

President Paylor emerges from her balcony and addresses the crowd, "It is my honor to present to you the tributes of the 76th Hunger Games!"

The crowds go wild as the District 1 chariot rolls out. _So much for the Capitol people caring, _I think. Antoinette is in a ruby red dress covered in green emeralds and white diamonds. Her outfit is blinding. Pan is dressed in a ruby red suit covered in the same décor. He looks slightly more ridiculous than she does. They're playing to the crowd, waving and smiling.

The District 2 chariot rolls out and I almost faint. They are ancient Roman statues covered in gray powder to signify the marble quarries of District 2. That's the _only _thing covering them. I know Vera's not happy with that. The two are playing the District 2 warrior act, being quiet and deadly.

"I guess it's a humiliation punishment and a death sentence," my sister says blankly. I suppose this didn't require her usually sassy attitude.

They made the District 3 kids look pretty good. They're in black jumpsuits covered in thin neon light coils. They're not spectacular, but as far as District 3 kids go, they look fantastic. The boy looks miserable; he knows he's going to die. The girl is smiling only slightly and waving.

Clarisse is in a seashell bra and mermaid tail. Clarisse is not happy, but she hides it. She knows she needs to get sponsors by using her looks and being friendly. Aranel is being portrayed as Neptune or Poseidon. He's not wearing a shirt and has a mermaid tail just like Clarisse. He's holding a trident in his right hand and looks stronger than everyone else.

The power costumes aren't that different from the electronics costumes. Callie's dressed in a skin tight black dress with lightning bolts all around. The back droops down to her butt to show her lightning bolt tattoo. Cavan's dressed in a skin tight suit with neon yellow lining. Their stylists covered their faces and exposed skin in dark makeup. Cavan's stylist painted a neon yellow lightning bolt on his cheek.

The District 6 kids are dressed in cab driver uniforms. The cab drivers in the Capitol all come from District 6 because they're the best drivers since they deal with transportation.

For once, the District 7 kids aren't trees! They're dressed in dark brown bodysuits with their faces painted brown. They're wearing silver head pieces with a red line that make them look like axes. They're supposed to be their own weapon. It's actually pretty clever.

The District 8 kids look absolutely ridiculous as usual. They're draped in red and white cotton quilts with feather crowns.

The District 9 kids are draped in weird dresses made of maize. They look so stupid! What was their stylist thinking?

The brother and sister from 10 don't look completely ridiculous. Instead of being dressed like the slaughter, they're dressed like the ones who do the slaughtering. The girl is dressed in a red and white plaid v-neckline tank top that doesn't cover her belly button with a short jean skirt. _Is that the fashion in District 10? _I think. _It's so revealing!_ The boy is wearing a red and white plaid long-sleeve shirt with jeans. They're both wearing brown cowboy hats and brown cowboy boots.

The two from 11 are covered in dark green leaves all over their bodies representing fruit trees. Their each wearing hats piled high with fruit and vegetables. The kids are so frail that I'm surprised how they're not toppling over.

I don't understand the costumes for 12 at all. Their stylists dyed their hair bright crimson red and made it stick up. They're both wearing a very dark brown dress that is skin tight down to the middle of their chests. From there it goes into a cone shape down to the floor. The same red color is painted with dots of black to represent ash from the volcano on their faces. There are squiggly lines going down parts of the dress. I'm almost positivethat volcanos have absolutely nothing to do with coal though. _They probably couldn't come up with a good enough idea, _I think.

The chariots make their final trip around the City Circle and stop in front of the presidential mansion. President Paylor addresses the screaming crowd after they've died down, "Ladies and gentlemen, the tributes for the 76th Hunger Games! And may the odds be _ever_ in your favour!"


	8. Chapter 6: Training Day One

**A/N: This was 10 pages in Microsoft Word, so it took me a long time. I stayed up all night writing this for 2 nights in a row so I expect some reviews as my reward. Okay, this is the only time I'm going to make it in characters' POVs. Don't like it? Well I don't really care. MARK, LEAVE ME ALONE SO I CAN WRITE! Training will be done in 3 chapters, 1 for each day of training. I need a good way to protect the Cornucopia. Whoever comes up with the best idea will receive 20 sponsor points! It must be IN EXTREME DETIAL! Send it through PM ONLY! If it's sent via review, I won't give you the points. The contest closes out once I put up Chapter 8. Enjoy! **

* * *

**Vic Whale (D2 Male) POV:**

Since there are only six stable mentors left, each mentor is in charge of two districts. Enobaria Threshhold mentors District 1 and District 2. All of us are on floor 1. Enobaria woke us up at 8:30. I hate mornings just like every other Capitol citizen. Once I've showered I throw on a black shirt and black pants that have been left out for me. I find athletic shoes in the closet and slip those on. I make my way down the hall and into the dining room. Enobaria, Pantalaimon and Vera are already there.

"Where's Antoinette?" I ask. I don't want to have to wait for that fool. I want to be the first tribute there.

"I DEMAND that my subjects call me by my _full_ name!" she screams. "You are to address me as Antoinette Alexandra Aquamarine!"

"Yeah yeah, we don't care, Annie," Vera says with a smirk. They absolutely hate each other and everyone knows it.

Antoinette lets out a growl. It's not so much of a growl, really. She sounds more like a teacup yorkie. I take a seat next to Vera, and Antoinette takes a seat next to Pantalaimon. Enobaria is sitting at the head of the table.

Avoxes are bringing Antoinette and I blueberry pancakes covered in syrup with hot chocolate, bacon and sausages.

Antoinette shrieks at the avox woman serving her food, "Are you crazy? You want me to eat that? Do you have any idea how many calories are in that? What are you trying to do, get me fat?" The avox woman looks horrified by the attitude of Antoinette.

Enobaria looks disgusted, "Hey Princess Antarctica Alendril Applewhatever-"

"Antoinette Alexandra Aquamarine," she corrects.

"Whatever," Enobaria says with a wave of dismissal, "you better fatten up. You could go days without food in the arena."

"I'm pretty. I'll have sponsors."

"The sponsors send money. I choose to send gifts, and no mentor in their right mind would just send their tribute endless loads of food. So, if you want to live past three days- that's assuming you survive the bloodbath- I advise you eat a lot of food and pay attention in training today. Any questions?" she looks around to us.

"Do you have any advice for us?" Vera asks.

"Today in training, work with weapons and get noticed, but also look for allies. You may not be actual Careers since you haven't trained, but you can still start a strong alliance to take down the weaker opponents-"

"Anything else?" Antoinette isn't happy with Enobaria, but she should get on her good side. Enobaria can only take home one tribute, and she's going to have to choose. It certainly won't be Antoinette as of now.

"Cut me off one more time, and I'll see to it that you die in the arena," she gives Antoinette this _I'll cut you _look. "As I was saying, don't just work with the weapons. Learn something new. Build a fire. Learn about poisonous animals and food. Tie some knots. Set a snare. You get the gist. You all want allies, right?"

I'm the first to answer, "Yes."

"Yeah," Pan says gruffly.

Antoinette chirps, "Well I'm definitely going to make my sister my ally. My brother doesn't really like me, so probably not him. Clarisse will make me ask though."

"No," Vera says flatly.

"No?" Enobaria asks.

"No," Vera repeats.

"Well then the three of you look for allies in training. I'll talk to their mentors about it later. Now get going, I don't want you to be late."

We all get up and go to the elevator in the main hallway. Pantalaimon hits the B button. The B stands for basement where the gymnasium is.

We're the first ones there, and the wall clock reads 9:45. Training starts at 10. Vera wanders off to stare at the plants and trees.

Finally Pantalaimon says, "So what do you say we start up the Careers?"

"I guess it doesn't sound like that bad of an idea," Antoinette says normally.

"I could've sworn you'd say something shallow or stupid," I say honestly.

"I may be pretty and care deeply about the finer things in life, but I'm not stupid," she says it as if it's implied. The tributes from 5, 6, 7 and 8 walk into the gymnasium.

"Well I'm in," I say roughly. I don't exactly trust any of the tributes. A trainer pins a 2 to my back and a 1 to Pantalaimon and Antoinette. "When we're in the arena, I'm not going to say your full names. It'll take too long. So you're going to be Pan and what do you want to be called, Princess."

"I _want _to be called Antoinette Alexandra Aquamarine, but you can call me Aqua I suppose. I'm only in if you take my sister too."

"Whatever. I don't care as long as she's of use to us," I say emotionless.

Just then, the tributes from 3 and 4 pile out of the elevator. Clarisse walks over, "Hi," she says shyly.

"What's wrong with your district partner?" Aqua asks me.

"How should I know?" I retort. "What time is it?"

"How should I know?" Aqua mimics me sticking out her tongue.

"It's 9:55," Pan says. The kids from 9 and 10 walk in.

"Weapons first?" I ask. I want to scope out possible allies that are good with weapons.

"Good idea," Aqua says.

"Attention!" a tall woman says. "I'm the head trainer Atala. There are four compulsory activities done tomorrow morning. You are free to participate in any station you want. There is animal cleaning, gutting, and skinning, knot tying, snare setting, fire building, poisons, edible plants and animals, camouflage, shelter building, wrestling, hand to hand combat, swordsmanship, knife throwing, archery, axe throwing, maces, spear throwing, dart shooting, and weight lifting." The tributes from 11 and 12 run through the door making a ruckus. "I see you've all finally arrived. Who's your mentor?"

The girl from twelve answers, "Haymitch Abernathy."

"That makes sense," Atala replies. "He hasn't had on-time tributes in 20 years. You are dismissed."

"Everyone spread out. Go to different weapon stations and scope out possible allies." Pan's taking charge. "I'll go to the spear throwing station. What weapons are you two good with?"

"Poison and camo," Aqua responds lightning fast.

"Try axe throwing instead," I say. "I'll go to knives."

"Look for someone useful and invite them to sit with us at lunch," Pan says.

I make my way over to the knife throwing station. They have a wall lined with an array of different knives. There are slender knives, thick knives, short knives, long knives, carving knives and hunting knives.

I take one short knife, one long knife, one slender knife and two thick knives, and walk over to the station. There are two setups, identical to one another. There's a large wall separating the two. Vera's the first one at the first station. I step behind her waiting in line.

"I'm not going to ally with you and that fool," she says. "So, don't ask."

"I wouldn't have otherwise," I retort. The small boy from 3 lines up behind me.

"Do you have your knives ready?" the knife throwing trainer asks Vera. "You need seven knives."

"Yes," she answers, "I'm ready."

I leave my spot in line to go retrieve more knives. I pick up one slender knife and one thick knife and walk back to my spot in line. The boy had moved up.

I speak in the menacing voice I use when I'm about to beat someone up, "That's _my _spot in line."

"Oh- I- I-" he stutters.

"Move," I say menacingly. He stumbles over his own two feet to move back. This brings a smirk to my face.

"That's awful," Vera says to me. Vera takes a short knife and a slender knife out of her belt, the left holds the short one while the right holds the slender one.

"Well, who asked you?" I snap. I certainly didn't.

The trainer walks up to the podium by the wall, "Ready… Set… Go!" He pushes the big red button on the podium.

A flat human target pops up 10yards away on the right side. Vera throws a short knife with her left hand and hits it in the chest. She takes thick knife out of her belt with her left. The next one comes up 15 yards away on the left side. She throws the slender knife with her right into its brain, and she quickly reloads with a long knife. The next one pops up on the left 20 yards away; she throws the knife in her right into its shoulder. The next pops up 15 yards away on the right and Vera hits it with hunting knife with her left. She reloads both hands without looking. The next one pops up 20 yards away on the right. She throws a short knife with her left that lands in its upper thigh. The next dummy pops up 10yards away on the left; she sinks the knife into its heart with her right. She grabs her last knife with her right hand as the dummy pops up in the center 30 yards away. She throws the knife as hard as she can, but she follows through too much. The knife lands where the dummy's penis would be.

"42 seconds," the trainer says. "Impressive."

"Thank you," she replies.

"Go retrieve your knives," he tells her.

Vera runs and gets her knives, and puts them back on the rack. I look to my left and see the boy from 7 sink his knife into a dummy's heart from 20 yards away. I make a note to talk to him later.

"Ready… Set… Go!"

I can't throw with my left so I'll have to throw everything with my right. The target pops up 15 yards away on the right side. I throw the short knife, and it lands in its eye. _RELOAD! _I think. The next one comes up 20 yards away on the right side.I throw a slender one into its gut. _RELOAD!_The next one pops up 10 yards away on the left. I chuck a thick knife into its heart. _RELOAD! _The next pops up 15 yards away on the left, and I sink a long knife into its neck. _RELOAD! _The next one pops up on the right 10 yards away; I hit it in chest with a thick knife. _RELOAD!_The next target pops up 20 yards away on the left, and I plunge its shoulder with a slender knife. _RELOAD! _I grab my last thick knife tightly, and the dummy pops up in the center 30 yards away. I chuck the knife trying to maintain upright, but release the knife too early. The knife lands in his gut, and I feel very satisfied with my performance.

"46 seconds," the trainer says.

"Nice job," I turn my head to find the boy from 7 watching me. "You'd do better if you put your left foot forward."

"Thanks," I say. "You should join us for lunch. We're starting an alliance."

"With your district partner?" he asks.

"No," I answer, "she doesn't like people or something like that."

"Alright," he says, "I'll be there."

* * *

**Antoinette Alexandra Aquamarine (D1 Female) POV:**

My axe throwing sucks. I'd much rather be in the poison station learning about poisons that kill you slowly and are very subtle than throwing tree tools. I'm not cut out for this. Maybe I can flirt some tips out of the boy from 4. I walk over to him swaying my hips.

"Hi," I say. "You're really good at this. Could you help me?"

"Sure," he says smiling, "are you a lefty or a righty."

"Righty," I can practically feel myself smiling ear to ear.

"Okay," he's serious now. He's demonstrating what to do while he talks, "then put your left foot in front and hold the axe down by your right ankle. Have the blade facing behind you."

I do as he says, "Okay, now what?"

"When you're ready, keep your arm straight and swing it all the way over. Release the axe when your arm is at the top of your head," he does exactly that, and the axe lands in the bull's eye.

I do exactly as he says and the axe lands in the mid-top right are of the target, "Look I did it!"

"Good job," he says. He's amused by how happy I am.

"I couldn't have done it without you," I say batting my eyelashes.

"Time for lunch!" Atala announces.

"You know, we're starting an alliance. It's sort of like the Careers, if you think about it. You should sit with us at lunch," I offer.

"Sure," he replies, "you know, I never got your name."

"Antoinette Alexandra Aquamarine," I say, "but you can call me Aqua."

"Nice to meet you, Aqua, I'm Aranel Nolatari."

* * *

**Pantalaimon DeLoria (D1 Male) POV: **

Aqua and the boy from her sister's district walk over to us. I guess that's her choice addition to the group. Vic pushed four couples' tables together for us. He's sitting across from the kid from 7, I think. I put plates of various foods on our table. I walk over with a plate loaded with a mountain of mashed potatoes and a plate of turkey breasts, legs, thighs, and drumsticks. Clarisse is carrying plates, silverware, napkins, and tons of serving spoons and forks.

"I got us our own buffet. I don't want our discussions interrupted by the often need for food," I say. I turn on the charm and pull out a chair for Clarisse, "Here you go, beautiful. Your sister helped. She's… useful."

"Very," Aqua says, "so she's your addition?

"Yes," I reply. I take my seat across from Clarisse. Aqua is sitting next to her and across from the boy from 4.

"This is Aranel from 4. He's very good with axes. He taught me how to throw one. I can use an actual weapon now," she's trying to make her addition to the pack sound more impressive. She points to the boy sitting across from Vic, "Who are you?"

"I'm Aerin Swahg from 7," he replies.

"Vic invited you?" I ask.

"Yes, I did," Vic replies. "I found him at the knife throwing station. He's good."

"Welcome," I say.

Vic cuts to the chase, "We need to start strategizing. Find out who our best runners are. They'll run like hell to the Cornucopia and get anyone who comes to it. We have the strength of numbers, but that'll make us more of a target in the eyes of the Gamemakers."

"Not just that," I continue, "we need to find out what we're good at as a team. We also need to know where we're weak."

Aerin speaks up, "I'm assuming we're making the Cornucopia our base. We need to figure out a way to protect it while we're away hunting."

Clarisse picks it up from there, "None of us know about that stuff. We need to learn. We can't spend the entire day in weapons and combat. We need to learn basic survival skills. If we end up in a desert or a tall grass area, we're bound to run into snakes and lizards. They're the most dangerous because some are poisonous and some aren't. Some of the poisonous ones won't kill you right away, you can be saved. Others can kill you instantly. We need to learn about stuff like this. I say we split up, each going to a different station. If you already know about something, go to that station and learn more. We need to optimize our training opportunities."

"I agree," Aranel says. "Who goes where?"

"I know a lot about poisons. I'll learn more," Aqua has been itching to see the poisons all day.

"I can learn more about animals and plants, what's poisonous and what's edible. We need to know that," Clarisse offers.

Aerin speaks up, "I'll learn camouflage so we can hide ourselves, or we can camouflage our supplies and hide them in various places. We don't need to make a trap necessarily."

Aranel isn't too convinced, "I don't know, I think we should still have a trap. That way we can capture or kill tributes while protecting our stuff. I'll learn how to tie knots and set snares."

That doesn't leave much for me, "I'll learn how to clean, gut and skin animals. If there isn't enough food at the Cornucopia for all of us, we're going to have to hunt our own food. Vic, that leaves fir building and shelter building for you. I know our camp will be at the Cornucopia, but if we go out hunting and have to make camp somewhere, we'll need shelter."

"That's our new game plan," Vic says, "and everyone tell your mentors about who's in the alliance so they can alert each other about sponsoring and such."

Atala walks into the lunchroom, "The afternoon training session starts in five minutes! Let's go people, we're burning daylight!"

* * *

**Lily Gilmore (D12 Female) POV:**

I spent the morning learning how to build fires, tie knots and set snares. Before training my district partner, Aandy Zimmerman, and I became allies. He's two years younger than I am, but he seems mature for his age. Haymitch was too busy drinking so we planned out a rough game plan. We're heading into the bloodbath. We're both pretty fast. We're both archers. We decided that we'd each take a bow and if there are more than two sheaths of arrows we'd take them so the bows are of no use to anyone else. We decided during lunch that we'd go to archery after lunch, but we're going to play down our skills so no one would suspect us.

"Ready to try out the archery?" I ask.

"Are you sure it's a good idea?" he asks. "Haymitch said to hide our skills."

"Haymitch was drunk all morning," I protest. "C'mon, I know you're dying to get your hands on those bows as much as I am."

"Fine," he gives in, "but if we get caught, it's on you."

The bows are amazing. They have so many kinds. I can't even name some of the materials. There's copper, wood, plastic, gold, silver, metal, bronze I can't even tell what the rest are. The arrows are all made of refined wood with metal tips. Each arrow has three feathers cut precisely at the opposite end.

I pick up a wood bow, "Aandy, what kind of bow do you want?"

"Wood," he answers, "and you can call me Sparks."

I sling a sheath of a dozen arrows over my shoulder and across my back. I pass him a sheath too, "You can call my Jynx."

We spend the next two hours in complete silence to concentrate. I hit the bull's eye every single shot. I didn't really watch Sparks, but when I looked over, he had his arrows in the bull's eye too.

When Haymitch asked what we did in training, and I told him, he wasn't very happy. Actually, he threw his steak knife across the room and into a priceless painting from our ancestors over 300 years ago. I don't care; now I can go into my private session and show them how amazing I am with that wood bow.

Haymitch dismisses us off to bed. His exact words were, "Leave so I can drink in peace and get away from you brats who don't listen." That comment was more directed towards Sparks and I, but the kids from 11 just ignored his comment.


	9. Chapter 7 Part 1: Training Day 2 Part 1

**Cavan Crane (D5 Male) POV:**

Peeta Mellark is the mentor for District 5 and District 6, "If you want allies, then fine have allies, but it's just going to make it worse in the end. They can betray you or die right in front of you." He's having memories of something, but I'm not sure what. He squeezes his eyes shut tightly for a moment before reopening them.

The boy from 6, Julian, speaks up, "Well, I'm allying with Madison." He looks at his district partner who I'm guessing is Madison.

"What about you two?" Peeta asks pointing to my district partner, Callie and I.

"I'm doing this alone," I say. The only person I'd consider allying with is Vera, but she doesn't want allies.

"As am I," Callie answers.

"Okay," Peeta replies, "in day 2 you will be doing compulsory activities in training. The Gamemakers will be watching closely, so don't screw it up. Now, go learn something."

We get into the elevator. We're on the third floor so we have a few floors to travel past. The elevator stops on floor 1. _Oh no, _I think. _My sister is on floor 1! _

"Hi, Cavan!" she bubbles.

"Hi, Antoinette Alexandra Aquamarine," I will _not _sit through another lecture about how she is only to be addressed by her _full _name.

"Your brother doesn't call you Aqua?" the boy from her district asks her.

"Every time I did she threw a hissy fit," I answer superiorly.

"Clarisse wants me to ask if you want to be in our alliance," she tells me, "but I already know the answer, don't I?"

"I believe you do," I'm not joining her stupid little pack. If I do, I'll have to listen to her talk about nails and hair until I die. Besides, I don't need them to win.

The elevator lets us off on B and we all walk towards the crowd of people in the center. The kids from 3, 4, 11 and 12 are already there. _Wow, Haymitch got his tributes somewhere, _I think. _It's a miracle! _

Vera walks off by herself, and her district partner, my sisters and their partners all huddle together. I walk in the opposite direction. I don't want to listen to Antoinette's, _or Aqua's, _stupid blathering.

The kids from 5, 6, 7 and 8 all run out of the elevator. They probably thought they were late and didn't want to be used as an example like the kids from 11 and 12 yesterday. The head trainer, Atala stands in the center and right when she's about to speak the kids from 9 and 10 run for their lives out of the elevator.

"Good morning. It is day 2 of your training. During the morning session we will be doing four compulsory activities to show the Gamemakers a few simple things about you. The first test is a communication test and a problem solving test. Get into order by birthday and age without talking."

There's a hustle and bustle and everyone is moving around noisily. The older kids move toward the back while the younger ones move to the front. Vera and Antoinette are fighting and arguing about something, but it's hard to tell since they're reading lips. Callie is the only eighteen year old so she just stands at the back quietly. Atala is watching us smiling because _apparently _it is just so amusing that we have no idea what we're doing. Vera and Antoinette finally decide that the order of the seventeen year olds is Vera, me, Antoinette and then the girl from 11. The younger kids were a lot faster. _Well, they didn't have  
Vera and Antoinette arguing. _I think. By the time they're done arguing and we're in order, the young ones are in order and watching us intently.

"11 minutes and 36 seconds," she says disappointed. "In the arena you have to be able to make decisions and take action in the blink of an eye or you could be dead within a few days of that gong. You also need to be able to do things quietly without alerting your opponents of where you are or what you're doing. Everyone please follow me." She walks over to something marked _Monkey Bars. _"You start at this end and try to swing yourself across as fast as you can without falling." It's at least a two feet drop so I hope no one falls. The male trainer standing there demonstrates by climbing the rails at the first end then swinging from hand to hand to and from each bar. It seems simple enough. "Get in district order with the boy going first."

We do as she says. I'll be going ninth. I zone out and stare at the Gamemakers. Half of them aren't paying attention and eating from their endless buffet of food.

_Thump!_

I turn around to find the boy from 3 crying on the floor. I'm guessing he fell from the bars.

When it finally comes to my turn the bars are slippery from other people's sweat. _Ugh, how disgusting! _I use a swinging motion to push myself from bar to bar. No one does anything _super _impressive. This is a complete waste of time.

**Mark Mattew Mine (D10 Male) POV:**

"The next activity is climbing. You all have to climb this 25feet netting. Get into district order with the girl going first this time." We do as she says. Now, Victoria's in front of me as opposed to before.

Each person only takes about two-three minutes, but I have to sit through 19 other people. That's almost 50minutes. I didn't think four activities could take the whole three hour morning session, but the first activity took twelve minutes, and the second activity took about fifteen minutes. At the current rate, this is going to take 60 minutes. That means we have almost an hour and a half hours left to kill. What cold we be doing that would take the whole hour and a half? It's finally Victoria's turn, and she steps up to the netting. She's not incredibly fast, but she's not too slow either.

She gets back down and now it's my turn. I'm trying to go as fast as I can, but my foot gets stuck in the net. _Oh my god! _I'm panicking. I start shaking my foot. _Now is NOT the time to screw up! _I hear chuckling from below. It's that snob from 1. _I'll get my revenge in the arena_. I finally free my foot and continue to climb as fast as I can. Once I'm finished and get back to the ground, the snob is smirking at me. I'm about to pounce when Victoria swoops in and pulls me back. The final four tributes climb the netting, and Atala regroups us.

"Now everyone is going to run a timed mile on the track outlining the room. The Gamemakers use your times to assess how well you'll do against one another."

"How far is a mile?" the dumb snob asks.

"5280feet," she answers.

"That's a lot of feet," she squeals, "but is it like a size 9 or like a size 4?"

Atala just ignores her and says, "The boys will be running first. We're starting in five minutes."

Victoria starts talking, "You've got this, Mark, you're great at long distance running. Flaunt what you've got."

"Okay, would the boys please line up along the track?" Atala says. The track is big enough to fit all 12 boys across. "Go in district order." _Oh great, _I think. _The outside is a longer run. I'll just pass them once I get far enough. _"On your mark… get set… go!"

The boy from 3 set off in a sprint. _You must be an idiot, _I think. _That scrawny boy couldn't run a quarter of a mile at that pace. _I'm running ahead of almost everyone so I start going towards the inside lanes. The boys from 1, 2, and 4 are going at around the same pace as I am, so I go behind the boy from 4, and I go into lane 3. The boy from 3 tripped, and I think he passed out. I'm ahead of all of them, but not far enough that I can pass them. I only have an eighth of a mile left to run, so I pick up the pace. I'm at least 30feet ahead of them now, and I start sprinting. My heart is pounding and racing, but I keep going anyway. _Almost there, _I tell myself. _Just a little further. _I cross the finish line and collapse on the track.

"5:52," Atala says, "good job." I look up at the Gamemakers and see them nodding in approval and taking notes.

**Vera Snow (D2 Female) POV:  
**

The District 3 boy just finishes panting and wheezing. _How pathetic, _I think. It took 45 minutes for the boys to finish because they required him to finish after he regained conciousness.

"All right," Atala says, trying to keep our focuses off of the unfit boy, "why don't we have all the girls line up in district order along the track?"

I'm great at running. Mother always wanted me to be "down-to-earth", as she called it. She said "Don't be like the other Capitol girls, be skinny naturally. The reductions are bad for your body." So I started running and swimming to stay in shape. I would climb things when I got a chance. I always went down to the park outside the Square. It had beautiful oak trees that I loved to climb. I have a better chance than almost everyone in here, especially Crane's prissy daughter.

His other daughter isn't so bad. She's pretty sweet, but she is smart enough to realize her best bet on surviving is sticking with her ridiculous sister and their pack. Their brother hates them. His mother hated what Crane did and obviously passed her beliefs onto her son. They're Capitol rebels, and he deserves to die for being a traitor.

We're in order now along the track. Prissy Crane is on my left and the girl from 3 is on my right. She's in my year at school. She's smart and sneaky. I wouldn't trust her, and I won't.

"Ready…" I wasn't even paying attention to Atala. "Set… Go!"

I set off running at a good speed. I can probably go faster, but I don't want to. No one's even near me. _I can do this, _I think. _I can win. _I decide to pick up the pace a little to impress the Gamemakers. I'm halfway done and not tired at all. I decide to pick up the pace a little more. All the years of swimming made my lungs very strong. _Almost there, _I tell myself. _Just a quarter of a mile left. _I start sprinting and cross into the first lane. I was so distracted until now to switch. _Push! Push!_ I feel like I'm flying. My legs are flapping around as fast as humanely possible.

I cross the finish line drenched with sweat. I'm not panting very hard. My lungs can handle the running, but my legs can't go that fast.

"5:47," Atala says. I forgot they were timing us. _Focus. Focus. You have to get your head out of the clouds._ "You're the fastest one here." The boy from ten is giving me dirty looks when his sister crosses the finish line.

She looks at Atala extremely curious, "6:15," she says.

"Great job, Victoria," the boy says.

I go over to the bench and sit down. I stare down at my arms. The tattoos are so pretty. _If I'm lucky I'll be in a jungle or a meadow. _I could use them as camouflage in a jungle with golden flowers. _That's so unlikely. Be realistic. _I tell myself. I wonder what will be in the arena. There are almost always trees for fire. There's most likely going to be water. Everyone dying from thirst and freezing to death is so boring. It could have mountains. That would make volcanic eruptions a possibility. Snow and ice is very dull. There could be deserts. That would make things exciting from poisonous snakes and lizards. Jungles are unlikely since it was done last year. Almost every arena has a tick to it. It has some sort of angle that makes it special. The 50th Games, which my grandfather showed me several times to express how to deal with rebels like Haymitch Abernathy, was highly poisonous. The 74th Games were filled with fire and romance. The 75th was a clock which made for excitement and tortures both physically and emotionally. The 76th Games must have some sort of angle. _What could it be? _

It took fifteen minutes for the last girl to cross the finish line. It was that girl Ari. She's only thirteen, but she's very tall and slender with pink skin. She has violet eyes and shiny pink hair. It has a bob look because it falls under her ears in a curved fashion.

Atala runs over to the Gamemakers' balcony to give them the times. Everyone's little 'possies' are forming again. The tributes from 1, 4 and the boys from 2 and 7 are all huddled together as the "Careers". The two from 6 are talking together. I remember they were dating last year. I don't know exactly what happened there, but I guess they're going to be allies. Obviously the brother-sister team from 10 is together. They never leave each other's' sides. The solo ones look like lost sheep. I'm still on my bench thinking about what this Games' angle will be when Cavan Crane walks over and sits next to me.

I give him this "what do you want" look because I certainly don't want to be anywhere near him.

"Hey, Vera," he says. He's trying to keep his cool. "I saw you throwing knives. You're good. You could use an ally. We'd make a great team."

"Listen, I don't want allies," I say sternly. "I can do this on my own. I wouldn't want you as an ally otherwise."

"And why not?"

"I think it's fairly explanatory if you think about who I am and my family and history and who you are and your family and your history."

"Well, I guess we'll just see how that works out for you in the arena." He walks away without another word. _Thank God I dodged the bullet there. _

Atala comes back and says, "Time for lunch!" Everyone herds into the cafeteria in their groups. _Excellent, _I think. _More time to think about the Games. _


End file.
